El regreso del Caos?
by MaYyYkS
Summary: One-shot. Para el Foro: El destino de una estrella. Topic: Retos. El caos encerrado en la mente de Serena Tsukino solo podía haberdesatado un acto tan cruel. Ocho muertes caían en su consciencia.


**Disclaimer: **_Esta historia esta hecha solo con fines de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro; ningún personaje me pertenece, si no a Naoko Takeuchi; creadora de una de un excelente anime y a la cual admiro mucho._

**_Hi! Espero les sea de su agrado este Fic con el que espero cubrir mi "Reto" impuesto en el foro "El destino de una estrella", trate de cubrir todos los parámetros que me solicito Le petite Vicky así que lo disfruten!._**

Una extraña luz comienza a brillar en el hermoso cielo estrellado, una luz con tal dimensión que comienza a envolver las estrellas poco a poco, todas las que se encontraban resplandecientes en aquella noche. Una conversación de una pareja que se encontraba sentada en la banca de un hermoso y frío parque en Juuban se escucha.

-Tras la pelea con Galaxia comenzó el cielo a tornarse mas brillante, no lo crees Mamoru?.

-No lo creo Usagi, para mi sigue siendo el mismo cielo… - una luz que se ceñía entre las estrellas alumbrando el oscuro cielo los interrumpió - que habrá sido eso?.

-No lo se Mamoru, tengo miedo… crees que sea algo malo?.

-No te preocupes Usagi, si el Caos regresa, estaremos preparados…recuerdas? - tomó la barbilla de la joven- Tu siempre lo dices… y así va a ser.

-me gustaría creer que así será.

-yo siempre estaré aquí para protegerte.

-gracias - no pudo evitar una sonrisa fingida en su rostro tras la preocupación de aquel suceso.

Dejaron atrás la banca cerca de Juuban y caminaron en el parque junto a los senderos llenos de arbustos, sorprendidos presenciaron, en la oscuridad de la noche, la resplandeciente luz que encerraba al firmamento; su brillo comenzó a atraer la atención de Usagi con una monumental fuerza, ella, sucumbió a esa apasionante energía y se dejo llevar por ese enorme brillo que se introdujo en sus pupilas, creándole un éxtasis y un anhelo interminable; comenzó a sentirse con una gran fuerza, con una alegría inmortal y con el enorme deseo de tener poder... sostuvo el aliento y contuvo esos raros deseos que presencio en su corazón, ya que para ella eso no podía existir debido a que nunca había tenido esas sensaciones y le aterro el experimentarlas.

La pareja continuo caminando hasta detenerse frente a una casa.

-Usa, hemos llegado y ya es tarde, creo que será mejor que entres o tendrás problemas con tus padres - deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla - te llamo por teléfono mañana en la tarde, si?.

-Claro Mamo-chan, estaré esperando tu llamada después del colegio, buenas noches - sonrió sellando aquella despedida mientras cerraba la puerta.

Entro, saludo a sus padres cortantemente y corrió a su habitación, empujó con mucho cuidado la puerta esperando ver a alguien más en aquella habitación, la recorrió con la mirada de un extremo al otro y al ver todo en completa estática se recostó en la cama. Su alma comenzó a tener presente aquellos extraños sentimientos que perturbaron fuertemente su mente, decidió bloquear ese suceso que sabía dañaría su corazón puro y cerró los ojos, esperando así conciliar el sueño y poder olvidar todo lo infrecuente de esa noche.

En sus sueños comenzo a recordar el fastuoso milenio de plata, las hermosas torres que cercaban el perfecto palacio, el cual contenía unos lujosos jardines lleno de flores de cristal, las cuales deslumbraban a todo el que pasara por ahí.

Se posó en uno de los jardines principales del palacio y coloco entre sus manos una de las flores de cristal, la observo con extremo detenimiento, en ese instante vio a un joven el cual, a sus ojos, parecía un príncipe, este se acerco a ella y le dijo.

-Hermosa reina Serenity, por que se encuentra sola?, su resplandor es tan fuerte que no entiendo por que de su soledad.

-No es así, yo nunca estoy sola, el rey Endymion pronto vendrá a buscarme - dijo tajantemente y con molestia.

-Mmm… creo que ese es el problema de los enamorados - suspiro- creen que la otra persona ve nuestro potencial, que hará lo que le pidamos y que nos ayudara a mantener nuestro resplandor, cuando es todo lo contrario.

- No estoy de acuerdo- dio varios pasos atrás para alejarse de aquel hombre.

-Si es así su majestad, entonces el Rey sabe lo que el reino necesita, ese resplandor y grandeza del reino, y, usted necesita lo mismo que el reino? O mas bien… usted es el reino?.

-Yo no soy el reino, yo lo protejo y veo por él, por lo tanto las elecciones del reino no se discuten.

interrumpió - Usted me recuerda tanto a una joven… ella siempre pensaba en su familia y nunca en ella, pero obviamente nunca tuvo el don de poderío que usted tiene, puesto que usted fue educada para mandar, no es así? pero déjeme decirle mi reina que nunca fue educada para sentir - se alejo de aquel sitio.

-Alto!… quien es usted?… no tiene la libertad de hablarme de esa manera, detenedle!.

Miro a la reina y con ella le congelo - ese es el problema, tú no eres aquella reina…

Despertó de golpe, sintió su cuerpo bañado en sudor y el fuerte palpitar de su corazón; no entendía el por que de ese sueño, acaso era otra remembranza del milenio de plata?, algún mensaje que le mandaba en sueños su madre, la reina Serenity?, O… tenia que ver con los sucesos de la noche anterior?. Grito y revolvió su cabello desesperadamente y suspiro, pensando en dejar a un lado aquello, en ese instante vio el despertador -Aaa! Es tarde! - Exclamó preocupada y decepcionada del tormento al que se enfrentaba todas las mañanas.

Sonó el reloj del colegio y comenzaron a salir todos los jóvenes de las instalaciones.

-Usagi, por que siempre llegas tarde?, sabes que tendrás problemas con los profesores si continuas faltando.

-No seas mala Amy, sabes que siempre es segura y lenta.

-Hay Minako. No querrás haber dicho lenta pero segura? - dijo apenada Makoto mientras se llevaba una mano a la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-Hay chicas! -rió- saben que siempre intento despertarme temprano, aun que no soy muy buena - dijo la joven dándose unos pequeños golpes con la palma de la mano en la cabeza- es solo que llegue tarde a casa por que estuve con Mamoru.

-Hay Usagi, tu siempre poniendo pretextos para todo… - Dijo suspirando una chica de cabello negro y largo que acababa de llegar.

-Que mala eres Rei… nunca me dejas en paz.

-Ya chicas por favor, vamos mejor por un pastel si? - dijo Amy, para tranquilizar la situación.

-Me encantaría chicas, pero tengo que esperar la llamada de Mamoru, discúlpenme si?, tratare que mañana si podamos ir a comer una rebanada de pastel, esta bien?.

-Claro Usa no te preocupes, ya nos veremos mañana para ir a la cafetería - confirmó Makoto.

-no te preocupes por nosotras, mejor manda saludos a Mamoru de nuestra parte y dile que mañana venga a comer un poco de pastel... a claro!, pero el paga -soltó una gran carcajada.

-Hay Minako, nunca cambiaras -suspiraron en coro.

Camino, sintió la necesidad de no llegar a su destino, condicionalmente pensó que si estuviera el menor tiempo posible en su casa tal vez podría dejar a un lado aquel sueño tan inverosímil, adjudicando que este se presentó gracias a los sentimientos desatados la noche anterior por aquel extraño resplandor que había cubierto algo mas que las estrellas.

Recordó que tenia una llamada que esperar, así que sin mas continuo caminando. Entró a su casa y sin algún otro obstáculo se dirigió a su habitación, se sentó sobre la cama y coloco sus manos sobre el rostro, se dejo ir hacia atrás para quedar recostada, pero, al quitarse las manos de la cara y abrir los ojos, vio que se encontraba de nuevo en el jardín real del palacio en el milenio de plata que había visto en sus sueños.

-Por que estoy aquí?… me abre quedado dormida? -miró en todas direcciones.

-Creo que si reina Serenity.

-tu otra vez?.

-Creo que me equivoque de persona, pero no nos habíamos visto antes o si? - el hombre cuestiono con una sonrisa provocativa.

-Si, estuvimos hablando ayer o hace rato, solo que me llamabas rein… - Con gran velocidad llevo las manos a su boca para no completar aquella palabra.

-El otro día hable con la reina Serenity, pero tu no eres ella o si?.

Interrumpió - No, claro que no, yo soy Usagi… o soy la princesa Serenity... o?.

-Yo creo que tú eres una mujer con gran potencial, una persona que puede tener el poder en las manos, la gloria a sus pies, la fuerza en el alma y conseguir todo lo que dese, si definitivamente esa eres tú.

-No! yo soy una Sailor scout que defiende el amor y la justicia, no necesito nada de eso.

-segura? - rió - yo se lo que hay en tu ser, y se que pronto probaras esos placeres y después… no te detendrás… - Caminó hasta perderse en una espesa neblina.

Usagi quedo petrificada ante aquel suceso, el cual la hizo sentir tan rara, no salieron mas palabras de su boca, solo entendio que si era cierto lo que aquel joven le dijo podría arruinar toda su existencia. Sus ojos se cristalizaron con las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer una a una por sus mejillas, apretó fuertemente los ojos y pensó en lo que pasaría gracias a este suceso, si se vería estropeada su felicidad, que pasaría con todos sus seres queridos y sobre todo con el futuro. Abrió los ojos de golpe y vio que se encontraba nuevamente en su habitación, seco las lagrimas de su rostro y decidió salir de su hogar lo mas rápido posible, tal vez estando sola podría encontrar explicación a toda esa situación.

Así, se alejo rápidamente de su hogar, mientras transitaba, empezó a razonar todos los acontecimientos, tratando así de encontrarle alguna explicación. Comenzó la lluvia a cubrir la ciudad, pero tan adentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que, ensimismada, siguió caminando, así llego a la esquina de una enorme avenida y al momento de subir la mirada notó que justo del otro lado de la avenida se encontraba el joven de sus visiones, dudo en si correr lejos o acercarse a él. Dejo de titubear y decidida cruzo la avenida, se poso justo al frente del joven.

-Quien eres?.

-Para que deseas saber quien soy yo, si más bien debes de preguntarte quien eres tu? una reina, una princesa, una sailor scout o una simple chica… -Dijo en tono sarcástico.

Esas palabras quedaron haciendo eco en su mente, medito unos instantes y decididamente contesto - Fui una reina, soy una princesa que también es una chica normal que se transforma en una sailor scout, la cual lucha por lo que cree y lo que debe ser en el futuro.

Rió fuertemente - y por que dices eso? si en tu corazón habita algo más, por que quieres verte como alguien decidido y confiado? si no eres de esa manera. Me acabas de decir lo que eres, pero sabes perfectamente que no es así.

Confundida ante esas palabras pensó en como aquel hombre podría entrar en sus pensamientos y confundirla de esa manera, como alguien podría saber lo que habita en el corazón de los demás, murmuro - Noo… es quee… tu no entiendes… yo…

-Bien! - En ese momento se desvaneció ante sus ojos mientras reía, ella, se sintió paralizada y vio como algo entraba en su cuerpo poco a poco; comenzó a sentir nuevamente el brillo en su interior, esa sensación de tranquilidad, no pudo hacer más y se dejo llevar por las emociones que en ese momento despertaban en su corazón. Sin darse cuenta se encontraba de nuevo en su habitación, se dirigió al espejo que se encontraba en su tocador y vio su reflejo quedando encantada con lo que veía en él: una joven resplandeciente de felicidad, con una piel tan suave y tersa, con una belleza radiante y con una enorme necesidad de hacer todo lo que nunca había intentado.

Corrió a la regadera y se ducho rápidamente, tomo de su armario un vestido y un par de zapatillas, cepillo su cabello y salió apresurada de casa. Tomo el primer taxi que vio y se dirigió al departamento de Mamoru, al llegar toco el timbre, escucho la voz de él pidiendo un poco de tiempo para poder abrir la puerta; y en el momento en que se abrió la puerta ella se abalanzo hacia él, besándolo tan apasionadamente que no permitió que Mamoru preguntara sobre aquel extraño comportamiento de ella; sin dejarlo de besar, lo dirigió a la habitación, ella comenzó a quitarse el vestido de una manera desesperada, cuando él la detuvo.

-Usa que te pasa? por que te comportas de esta manera? Tú no eres así.

-Mamoru espera… acaso no me amas? - pregunto sin dejar de desabrochar la camisa del hombre.

-Si, pero - intento tranquilizar a la joven - mira Usa tú y yo nos amamos y somos novios, aparte nuestro futuro ya esta trazado, recuerdas? - alejo de su cuerpo a la mujer y comenzó a abrocharse la camisa - todo tiene un momento, como … de una manera metodológica, me entiendes, verdad?.

-Pero… por que todo debe de ser como esta planeado? No podemos hacer lo que queramos en este momento? No te entiendo Mamoru! - grito mientras golpeaba el pecho del chico con su puño.

-Usa tu no eres así, dime que te pasó? - pregunto mientras tomaba del suelo el vestido de la joven para entregarcelo.

-No me pasó nada! sabes que… me voy.

-no, espera, tranquila princesita, si? (le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla).

En ese momento retumbo en su mente la palabra "princesita", comenzó a dolerle la cabeza y llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Usa te encuentras bien?.

-Si, solo me dolió un poco la cabeza, pero, entonces… si nuestro futuro cambiara, harías absolutamente todo conmigo, sin pensar en si nuestras acciones cambiarían algo en el futuro?.

suspiró y contesto -recuerda que debemos luchar por Tokio de cristal, las sailor scouts dependen de nosotros, de nuestro futuro, me entiendes, verdad?.

el dolor de cabeza comenzó a ser más fuerte y extenuante al escuchar "Tokio de cristal", apretó su frente contra el pecho del hombre para calmar aquel dolor y dijo en un murmullo - si las sailor scouts no existieran, tú y yo podríamos hacer todo sin preocuparnos por el futuro?... no habría nada planeado, todo seria espontaneo… perfecto… nadie nos detendría.

tomo el rostro de la chica con sus manos, observo la confusión en su mirada y le dijo de una manera tierna, esperando así despejar las dudas en su mente - Usa te amo tanto y si las sailor scout no existieran aun así estaría a tu lado.

Eso era justo aquello que deseaba oír de la boca de aquel joven, en su mente supo en ese instante que todo podría cambiar y ser tal y como ella quería, algo normal y sin estar atado a lo que debía ser, fingió sentirse un poco triste, como si hubiera regresado a ser la antigua Usagi, sonrió y dijo - Tienes toda la razón Mamoru - vio el reloj de pared - creo que ya es tarde.

-Vamos Usa, te llevo?

-No Mamoru, no te preocupes… necesito caminar y tranquilizarme; nos vemos después, si?

- Claro!, recuerda que cuentas conmigo para todo.

Salió del departamento de aquel chico y comenzó a correr, ya era noche y continuaba lloviendo; comenzó a sonar en su mente las palabras de Mamoru, se llevo las manos a los oídos y comenzó a correr más rápido. Se detuvo de golpe y cerro los ojos, gritó -Bastaaa! Ya no puedo más - se dejó caer de rodillas.

-Por qué siempre eres tan débil?.

-Tú?!, pero… por que te vuelvo a encontrar? Que me has hecho?.

-Yo, no te he hecho nada. Solo te ayude a entender tu vida - le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo - que vieras la realidad como siempre lo has querido.

-Pero… yo no quiero que sea de otra manera - tomo la mano del joven, sin soltarlo se levanto y volvió a sentirse alegre, con ganas de obtener todo lo que ella siempre quiso.

-Ahora sabes en verdad lo que quieres? recuerda: quieres poder, quieres ser inmensamente feliz y por lo tanto que Mamoru haga todo lo que deseas, que él haga todo lo que solo se a quedado en tu mente y que siempre has anhelado, así que, debes matar a las Sailor scouts, ellas no deben existir, solo así podrás ser feliz - En ese momento se convirtió en una luz que entro en la cabeza de la joven.

Volvió a sentir aquella fuerza recorrer su cuerpo, llenarse de una descomunal felicidad y comenzó a caminar, al llegar a su hogar tomó el teléfono e inmediatamente le marco a su amiga Minako, le dijo que necesitaba hablar con todas las chicas urgentemente, que las citaría en el templo Hikawua lo antes posible para que pueda contarles lo que estaba sucediendo y que necesitaba una atención rápida y oportuna de todas.

Al llegar al templo, se percato que ya se encontraban las ocho sailor scouts.

-Te encuentras bien Usagi? - pregunto preocupada Rei.

Sin tomarle importancia a la pregunta dijo- Moon eternal, make-up!.

-Que es lo que pasa princesa! - dijo sorprendida Haruka.

-Shirubaamuun kurisutaru pawaa serapii kissu! - En cada movimiento para realizar su poder podía sentir sensaciones agradables y sabia que esto era por que se encontraba en un éxtasis infinito.

-pero si ella… - Exclamo con pánico Makoto.

Los primeros cuerpos en caer inertes, fueron los de las Sailor inners al intentar cubrir a sus otras amigas del inminente ataque, dijo sarcásticamente mientras observaba a las otras jóvenes - Ellas no me causaron ningún problema, ustedes lo harán? .

-Princesa que es lo que pasa? - su voz denoto horror.

-Es algo muy simple Sailor Saturn, ustedes deben de morir.

Respiro profundo, tomó valor - Si es lo que desea la princesa, así debe de ser - dejo caer sus brazos a los costados como si no tuviesen vida, dejando sin defensa su cuerpo y espero el ataque. Las otras Sailor Outers siguieron la reacción de la Sailor del cambio y de esta manera la joven de cabellos dorados pudo lanzar su máximo poder.

Sintió como poco a poco se llenaba de una felicidad enorme, sabia que las cosas iban a cambiar a su conveniencia, se sintió libre, como nunca se había sentido… se encontraba tan concentrada en las nuevas sensaciones que cuando se dio cuenta estaba su rostro salpicado de sangre; se levanto, comenzó a caminar en dirección al departamento de aquel hombre por el que había cometido aquel acto y sin darse cuenta de quien la observaba comenzó a reír enloquecida por aquel suceso que despertó el máximo orgasmo en su mente.

Alguien la observaba, un joven con smoking y antifaz blanco, el estaba inmóvil ante aquella escena, no entendió que era lo que ocurría; por que la joven mas dulce del mundo podía hacer eso con sus seres queridos, que esta pasando con su alma?. Cayo sentado sobre el marco de una de las ventanas y llevo sus manos a la cabeza, parpadeo y trato de buscar una explicación a lo que sus ojos acontecieron, comenzó a llorar sin saber que hacer… atacaría a esa joven que amaba o no?; la siguió con la mirada, vio como ella se agacho a recoger un objeto del suelo y giro hacia atrás para verlo, sus miradas se cruzaron y ella sonrió, él se aproximo hacia ella y antes que pudiera decirle algo, ella mostró el objeto que tenia en las manos, era la espada de Uranus, él dio un paso hacia atrás y trato de hablar con ella, pero no salió ningún sonido de su garganta, en ese instante la joven clavó la espada en su pecho y se dejo caer.

Corrió hacia ella y la sostuvo en sus brazos - Por que has hecho esto Usagi, que te ha pasado? - se quito el antifaz y comenzó a llorar, tomo el cuerpo sin fuerzas de su amada.

Salió un rastro de palabras de su boca - Caos… esta en mi… discúlpame Mamo-chan… yo te am… - Su cuerpo se desvaneció en los brazos del joven.

-Nooooo!.

Despertó Mamoru en su habitación bañado en sudor y con la respiración muy agitada, vio a su lado a la mujer de su vida: sana, a salvo y respirando. Volteo a su alrededor buscando la masacre que presencio hace pocos instantes, se dio cuenta que todo estaba bien, solo fue un sueño.

Abrazo a la mujer y murmuró -Mi amada princesa, prefiero perder todo a estar sin ti… no podría vivir ni un segundo sin ti Usa - Beso la frente de ella y se sintió tranquilo, cerro los ojos y rogó por que ese sueño no sea una premonición, como los otros lo han sido, apretó a la mujer hacia él y concilio el sueño sin saber ahora lo que el futuro les depararía.

**_Espero el desenlace no haya sido muy forzado(es que ya no le veía fin… jejeje) y les haya gustado; espero sus Review =D._**

**_MaYyYkS_**


End file.
